eternally yours
by sweet mysterie
Summary: discontinued sorry - syaoran was never really one to break promises but when he does he not only breaks his promise to sakura but her heart aswell
1. intro chap::

"No! No!" a certain amber eyed girl cried in anguish. "You promised, you promised me" tears streaming down her beautiful heart shaped face as she read the note from her beloved.

It read

To my dear friend, my cherry blossom

I no I promised you I wouldn't do this but had no choice, the pressures were getting too much I could not bear them. I never meant my actions to hurt you, I would never hurt you. One day in the distant future you will see the true meaning of my actions. I would also like you to know that do not blame yourself for any of this, you were always there for me, if there was another option I would have definitely chosen it.


	2. the return

5 years later

newspaper report

On the 5th anniversary of the suspected suicide/murder of the wealthy heir of the powerful Li clan the investigation in to his suspicious disappearance has been reopened because of new leads. A witness has reportedly seen Mr Li on the streets of Japan. Police are speculating the evidence as the witness seemed to be slightly intoxicated. The case has been reopened never the less. If you have any information please call the police hotline 0800 77193647

So, my cute little descendant has finally decided to come back mumbled a bespectacled young man of about in his early twenties as he finished reading the morning paper in his dorm.

"What's that Eriol?" asked an elegant young woman who was wearing a bathrobe.

"um: he said hesitantly as he faintly felt a familiar aura _I cant tell Tomoyo, what if Sakura finds out, no I cant say_ he thought. " Tomoyo chan! Why are you still here, if professor Ooshima sees you around on his morning patrols we'll get into soooo much trouble! Out out out! Said Eriol with such speed Tomoyo hardly caught any of it except the out out out part.

"But, but Eriol" Tomoyo whined with a hint of confusion in her voice

Eriol was to busy, so he seemed to busy grabbing clothes, shoes and food to hear his usually bouncy, but now deflated girlfriend. He shoved a bun into her mouth and the rest of her things in to her arms.

"Seeya laters k? Bubies now!" he said hurriedly and with that closed the door in her face. He sighed in relief "that was close, we can't have Tomoyo and Sakura finding out about your return now can we" he half muttered to himself. Now he turned to face the window and said "you better fix things soon, and once again you owe me for saving your butt"

"What!" exclaimed a young man around Eriols age who had fallen out from behind the curtains, as he had been sitting on the window sill. He stood up and brushed himself off. He was tall and well built. He had blazing amber eyes with secrets hidden in their depths and a cold authority that made people afraid of him.

"I cease to wonder how you always know when i'm round" said the stranger looking at eriol coldly.

" You do? I would have thought you would know me better than that" replied Eriol with raised eyebrows. " Any way you, my cute little descendant have bigger things to worry about other then my 'skills'" Eriols finished by waving the morning paper in his amber eyed friends face.

As syaoran quickly scanned the report about himself, the missing wealthy heir to the Li clan his eyes grew wide. " What? Who could have seen me he shouted at Eriol eyes growing angry.

Don't ask me, maybe you should have been more careful." Was the only, yet frustrating reply from Eriol.

A while later the two boys were relaxing on Eriols blue couch, Syaoran was looking around taking in the feel of the velvety blue couch, the many pictures of Tomoyo hanging on the walls and sitting on the oak cabinet. _this could have been me with pictures of my cherry blossom everywhere, why did I have to go and do what I did_ thought Syaoran sorrowfully.

"Syaoran?" Eriols voice broke his thoughts

"Hmm"

" Let me guess you're thinking bout her aren't you" said Eriol, it was more statement then question.

"Uhuh" was all Eriol got in return. Seeing he would not get much out of his friend right now Eriol set his mind to trying to figure out a way to make it up to Tomoyo for chasing her out of his dorm.

Meanwhile…..

"Sakura!" screamed Tomoyo banging loudly on the door of Sakura's dorm, waking up half the campus in the process.

"Tomoyo?" asked a sleepy eyed girl, around Tomoyo's age, as she opened the door. "Why are you up so early?"

"Its Eriol, he practically kicked me out!" Tomoyo said with enough volume that a few of Sakura's neighbours opened their doors to see what all the commotion was about.

Sakura, noticing the neighbours ushered a flustered Tomoyo inside

"Tomoyo, its like 7am on a Saturday, you should be sleeping in your room, wait what exactly were you doing at Eriol's so early…..?" asked a now very curious and suspicious Sakura, eyes wide.

"Huh? Ooo, no no! It's not that" a hint of pink creeping up her cheeks. " It's our anniversary and since I had his key I decided to give him a really really early breakfast surprise" she finished slowly as she realised how stupid here original idea sounded.

"Well, that's not a very good reason to kick you out!"

" The strange part is he kicked me out after a used his shower and everything, it was like all of a sudden he got an idea or something.."

" No one kicks my best friend out of their dorm without a good reason, i'm going over!" said Sakura decisively.

"Umm in that?" giggled Tomoyo.

Sakura looked down and saw her bright pink pjs with white fluffy looking bunnies all over them. "Umm, hehe I'll jus get changed first…"

A few minutes later Sakura appeared wearing a pair of khaki skate pants and a black sleeveless top saying anything too stupid to be said is sung. Her auburn hair in two pigtails. As she headed out the door she turned around to look for Tomoyo and saw her blue haired friend fast asleep on the couch. _She woke up way too early_ she thought to herself.

Back with the boys

Eriols and Syaoran were laughing at Eriols failed attempt at a joke, there was and uncharacteristic moment for both of them. For a moment both of them had forgotten their worries and troubles and became what they should be, young men lying back and enjoying life as it came. All of a sudden Syaoran spoke, breaking the sense of unreality, "she's coming"

"Who, oh never mind" " and you wonder how I know when you're around" added Eriol as an after thought.

Syaoran suddenly burst in a flurry of actions as if released from a trance. He rushed to a mirror above the oak cabinet and tried to tidy his messy chocolate brown locks. After a few seconds of furious battling he gave up. He then started to smooth out his crumpled beige pants and green polo tee shirt, all this 'tidying' resulted in a very, very messy look.

Eriol watched all this with amusement dancing across his face, but his eyes were filled with sadness and worry. "Umm Syaoran,"

The trepidation in his voice made Syaoran look up from his 'tidying' " yes"

"You know you don't have to make yourself look nice for her you know" Eriol tried to explain the delicate situation cautiously.

" Oh, I know that she'll love me no matter how I look, I just thought I'd try, after all I did leave with no proper explanation."

"Ummm, well, no, its not quite that, well, how should I put this, well she sort of moved on" was the uncomfortable reply from Eriol.

"Wha, what!" shouted Syaoran as the realisation of what Eriol had just said hit him.

At that moment a knock came at the door…..

sori if dat wasn't al dat gr8 but im not 2 gd rytin…. Pls rnr n constructive criticism is k but try no 2 flame! N myt not b n upd8 4 a while cos me goinnn on hol! Bibi n enjoy!


End file.
